Sed de sangre
by Kelly.Star
Summary: OCC: Sakura, una chica que busca el amor; Gaara, un chico que vive matando a la gente que ama. Ellos se enamorarán y Sakura le demostrará cuanto le quiere entregandole a cambio su vida, su propia sangre. Ranting M. DEJEN REVIEWS!


**Os dejo con otra historia, esta vez**

**quería cambiar un poco, ya veréis.**

**Nos vemos..**

**Reviws por favor, sean buenos..**

**Gracias por dejarles robar un poco de tiempo.**

Tu sangre es mi sangre.

¿Que pasaría si tu verdadero amor fuera un monstruo? ¿A caso por eso no es permitido amar? ¡Eso era lo que yo quería.. aunque morir así... lo amaba, y el me amaba a mi, aunque fuera un canival...

_Vigilen bien la calles, dicen que hay un monstruo suelo, por las calles del barrio, ya a acabado con muchas victimas al largo de la semana, tened mucho cuidado ya que la próxima puedes ser tu.. es extraño por que todas las victimas son chicas, entre una de ellas un chico. _

_Cambiando de tema, en los deportes..._

Apago la televisión, ya no hay nada interesante...

Bff, ya hace tres días que dicen lo mismo las noticias... pero ¿por que me siento atraída por ese monstruo? Me gustaría ser una de esas victimas, estar con el, que me devore, que me abra asta el corazón y que me triture como si fuera un pedazo de carne, como si yo fuera su presa, una de sus victimas.. yo lo deseaba.. quería que me encontrara... Así que a las 12 de la noche salí de casa, baje asta el callejón mas oscuro del barrio.. esperé un par de minutos, no apareció nadie.. intente hacer ruido.. pero mi cuerpo no se movió, me quedé paralizada cuando vi esa sombra delante de mi.. se iba acercando lentamente... asta que.. se volvió hacia la derecha, venia alguien, desapareció, me intenté acercar a el, pero llegué tarde.

-¿Que haces pequeña?-Dijo una voz masculina.

Me volví hacia la voz, me fui antes de contestar a su pregunta, volví a mi piso y me tumbé en la cama. Estuve a punto de poder estar con el, de poder verle, de poder sentirle.. pero por que tubo que llegar ese chico, si no hubiese venido.. podría ser que ahora yo estuviese con el, que me estuviese devorando.. como el carnívoro que es.. y yo en cambio soy la presa... la defensa presa que no se puede defender.. Me dormí sin saber como, pero me dormí.

La luz del sol entra por la ventana, y mis ojos se van abriendo lentamente, me vuelvo hacia la derecha, ya son las ocho de la mañana, tengo que ir a la academia. Me levanto lentamente y me dirijo al servicio, me arreglo un poco el pelo, me pongo unos jeans negros con una camiseta de tirantes, combinado con unas victorias. Acaricio mis pechos y me los subo hacia arriba, así mucho mejor, me acaricio el pelo. Salgo del servicio y me dirijo a la cocina, cojo un par de galletas y salgo por la puerta y la cierro, empiezo a andar hacia la academia, paso por delante del callejón al que fui la otra vez, cuando intente verle...

Al llegar a la academia, me puse una de las batas y entré en el aula, me senté en una de las mesas, al sentarme pude ver que había un chico nuevo, me fui acercando hacia el.

El joven tenia el pelo de un color rojizo, y unos ojos verdosos.

-Hola, soy sakura.-Dije saludando con la mano.

-Yo gaara.-Contestó de mala gana.

-¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?-Pregunté en una sonrisa.

-Haz lo que quieras...-Contestó el volviendo la mirada hacia abajo.

Dejé mi bolsa en el suelo y me senté a su lado, lo mire sigilosamente, estaba sudando, se mordía las uñas, movía el cuello de una extraña forma, me atraía mucho... lo deseaba. Me miraba con esos ojos, se mordía el labio inferior, sudaba y se movía con rápidos movimientos, su respiración agitada, producía un dulce placer en mi.

¿Que me estaba pasando? No, mejor ¿Que le pasaba a el? Durante toda la explicación estuvo sudando y mirándome.. le sonreí y se tapó los ojos con las manos y negó con la cabeza, una dulce corriente de aire acarició mi cabello. Al notar esa dulce corriente el joven tapó su nariz con su mano, ¿A caso no olía bien? Intenté oler mi cabello, no pude notar nada. Sonó la campana que indicaba que las clases habían acabado que eso y que ya no tendríamos asta un par de días. Al oír la campana el joven salió de clase corriendo, antes de que saliera por la puerta, le agarre el brazo, y le sonreí.

-¿Por que tanta prisa?-Pregunte con una sonrisa.

No contesto se digno a observarme, como si no quisiera estar con migo, ¿Que tenia de malo?

-Te invito a comer, a mi casa-Dije aun con la sonrisa en mis labios.

-No.. no creo que sea una buena idea.-Contestó intentando soltarse de mi mano.

-Vamos... hazlo por mi..-Dije haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno, está bien, tu lo as querido.-Susurró.

-Vamos, mi casa no está muy lejos-Reí.

Empezamos a andar, por el camino le agarré del brazo, aun sudaba, pero al menos ya no temblaba como antes. Pasamos por el callejón de la noche anterior, cuando pude verle, y me pare delante. Mis piernas no querían moverse, el joven al ver que me paraba se paró también y me miro con un gesto extraño. Me volví hacia el y empecé a andar de nuevo, subimos a mi apartamento, y allí le hice la comida.

-Que aproveche.-Dije con una leve sonrisa.

-Si..-Susurró

Al acabar de comer nos sentamos en la cama, en mi habitación...(O.O) El no hablaba mucho.. se dignaba a observarme y a contestar alguna pregunta que le hacia, de vez en cuando.

-Te preguntaras por que me e parado en el callejón.-Dije con la voz firme.

-La verdad es que.. no, pero me lo puedes contar.-Contestó, con un tono chulo.

-Todo comenzó la noche anterior, siempre pongo las noticias, y siempre sale que hay un canival en nuestro barrio, lo debes saber ¿no?-Pregunte, por si acaso.

-Si... lo se.-Dijo firme.

-Yo... quería verle, lo deseaba, por eso fui a ese callejón, deseaba que me devorara como a una de sus victimas, lo deseaba.. le amo..., me dirás loca, ya lo se, pero no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos...

No pude seguir ya que un apasionado beso retenía mis labios, cerré los ojos notando su calor, lo tenia junto a mi, conmigo, lo deseaba.

-Pero...-Intente decir.

-Yo... aquella noche también estaba allí, yo.. yo soy el monstruo, el canival.-Susurró.

Mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron, lo intuía, pero me pensaba que mis pensamientos eran erróneos, no fue así, lo amaba por encima de todo.. lo deseaba. Me lance sobre el y lo bese, fui recorriendo su cuerpo, pero el me paró.

-Que pasa, ya te dije que no me importa, que te deseo..-Susurré- No te tengo miedo.

-No debiste decir eso...-Sopló.

Me besó una vez mas, notaba como su lengua acariciaba mi boca, me iba dejando sin aire, no podía aguantar mas, me ahogaba, no podía respirar.. yo, yo.. me separe de el.

-Te aviso, a mi me da igual lo que te pase, yo lo único que quiero es devorarte, ese sera tu ultimo día con vida, mi amor.-Susurró.

-Lo se, eso me lo suponía, pero yo te amo por encima de todo, y si tengo que morir por una persona amada.. moriré.-Dije con la voz un poco cortada.

Fui besando su cuello, lo mordí, me empujó.

Lo mire con cara de no entender por que lo hizo, la verdad, no lo entendía.

-Si, una cosa, aquí el único que muerde, soy yo.-Dijo seriamente.

-Como quieras.. mi señor..-Contesto con una burla.

Seguimos besándonos, con deseo, con hambre uno del otro.. fui desabrochando mi blusa... el se fue quitando su jersey, dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo, besé su ombligo y volví a subir a su boca de nuevo, lo besé una vez mas, en ese beso mordió mi labio inferior provocando un pequeño corte, y en eso un poco de sangre fluyó por mi labio, me besó, succionando la sangre que recorría mi labio, pero se paro, y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunté al ver que se paraba.

-No... no puedo.

-¿Es que acaso me tienes miedo?-Susurre.

Abrió su mano y la impacto contra mi cara, dejándola marcada, un poco de sangre salió de mi boca, en ese instante el joven me besó succionando la sangre, toda la sangre, se paro y rió luego se acercó a mi oído.

-Demasiado tarde, tengo sed de tu sangre...-Susurró.

Sonreí, y seguí cada beso, me mordió el cuello quitando un trozo pequeño de carne, se lo tragó, respire profundamente, se acercó a mi cuello y empezó a succionar caga gota de sangre. Dolía, me gustaba pero me dolía mucho.

Lo acerque mas a mi usando mis piernas, lo rodee por la cintura, el seguía lamiendo la sangre de mi cuello le arañe la espalda, de arriba a abajo, quería que parara.

Paró y negó con la cabeza, sonrió. Se fue desprendiendo de su ropa interior dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo desnudo, yo ice lo mismo, fui notando como su duro miembro iba penetrando cada vez mas dentro de mi, tenia demasiada dimensión para mi, pero finalmente consiguió entrarlo, una vez dentro dejo llevarse por la pasión, yo, en cambio intentaba seguir el compás, pero era mas difícil de lo que pensaba, intentó separase de mi, pero lo agarre por la cintura con las piernas, adentrandolo mas, juntando nuestros cuerpos, y seguimos moviéndonos, ahora al mismo compás, gemí, grite, disfruté...

Nuestros cuerpos se fueron separando, salió.

Se sentó encima de mi y sacó un cuchillo, acaricio mi tripa con la yema de los dedos.

-Shhh, tranquila..-Susurró.

Fue deslizando el cuchillo sobre mi piel abriendo un profundo corte, lamió la sangre que se quedó en el cuchillo. Lamió mi herida, fue succionando cada gota de sangre que recorría mi cuerpo, no podía respirar, me quedaba sin aire... Este seria mi final, lo deseaba.. me dolía el estomago, no tenia sangre, necesitaba parar... no podía aguantar mas.. ¿moriría así? Soy estúpida, pero le amaba... mis ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, ya no tenia vida, no... ya no respiraba... Yo, necesitaba parar, yo... yo...

Abrí los ojos, ¿esto es el cielo? no... me vuelvo hacia la derecha, es el hospital, ¿por que? Ya tendría que haber muerto.. miro hacia la ventana, un pitido se escucha, estoy ingresada, pero... ¿donde esta gaara?

Me levanto y me arranco todos los cables que están en mi nariz y cuerpo.

Me pongo de pie y me visto, cuando me pongo la blusa, noto que llevo puntos en la tripa, entonces recuerdo que me abrió la tripa... me pongo la blusa, pero uno de los puntos se abre, y la sangre va impregnando mi tripa, intento arreglarlo, pero solo lo estropeo mas, estiro el hilo y se deshace...

-¿No es muy precipitado aun?-Pregunta una voz.

-¿Gaara?-Susurro.

El joven se acerca a mi y succiona la sangre que recorre mi tripa, si era el. Me ayuda a tumbarme en la cama de nuevo, y se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Que paso, por que estoy aquí..?.

-Al ver que no podías seguir, pensé que seria una buena idea traerte aquí...-Rió

-Pero, yo pensaba que era una victima mas y que no te importaba lo que a mi me pasara, ¿es que a caso yo soy diferente a las demás?-Pregunto con la voz temblorosa.

-Si..no, es que...

-Me lo dejas muy claro.-Dije en tono enfadado.

-No es eso.. es que...

-¿Que?

-Te amo...

-¿Como?

-Si, por eso no te pude matar, por que tu me importas demasiado, pero ya es tarde.

-Tarde ¿para que?

-Ya no tienes suficiente sangre que correr por tus venas, así que vas a morir, pero yo te prometo que no voy a ser un canival nunca mas, por que tu me as demostrado que también puedo encontrar el verdadero amor, si me lo propongo.-Dice con la voz seca.

-Acercate,-Le pido.

El joven obedece y se acerca, en ese instante acaricio su pelo y paso mi mano por detras de su cuello, acercandolo acia mi, le doy mi ultimo beso, antes de cerrar mis ojos.

-_I love you..._-Susurré por ultima vez.

Noto como un objeto punzante se clava con fuerza en mi estomago, y de pronto un peso cae sobre mi, abro un ojo y veo que gaara esta sobre mi, lentamente alzo la mano y acaricio su cabello, de su cuerpo ya sin vida, se aya sobre el mio. En ese momento noto como no puedo respirar, y mi ojo se va cerrando, dejando este mundo para siempre.

**Espero les aya gustado.**

**Era por probar**

**Déjenme reviws, os lo pido.**

**Y opiniones personales.!**

**Un saludo a todos**

**Y gracias por pasaros. **


End file.
